Christmas Time
by Akaatje
Summary: So this is christmas, and what have you done? Another year over, a new one just begun. The gang is thogether at Tyson's house, read and find out. Lemon, boy on boy Ch4!
1. Chapter 1

Akaatje: So this is Christmas. And what have you done? Another year over, a new one just begun.

Kai: Shut up Akaatje. Get on with this fic!

Akaatje: Alright, don't shout. Man, you are a pain in the … sometimes. Well anyway, Readers be ready for my fic. –Starts waving with a paper- Read and tell me what you like (about this fic, I do not mean ice cream…)

Kai: I think they got that

Akaatje: You can think? I didn't know about that! Put in on the calendar!

Author and Slave start a discussion

Christmas time.

-Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way, Ow what's fun it is to ride in a one horse open slee!-

Tyson shakes his head in time with the music on the radio. He loves Christmas. There is no other Holliday he loves more. With Christmas you get presents, all your friends are there and…there is mistletoe! He blushes. If there is mistletoe then you have a good reason to kiss the one you like! He grins at the thought. 'I can make Max and Rei kiss, and they would finally admit their feelings! And I could Kai kiss me…' His blush grows even redder. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thought.

"Hello guys! I'm happy you are all here." Tyson has a big (BIG!) grin on his face as his friend walk into the dojo. "You can put your stuff down here and go into the living room. You must been freezing! I bring your stuff upstairs, into your rooms." Rei nods and max cheers. "Man! This place is awesome! Nice decorations!" Tyson smiles happily. "Thanks Max!" He grasps the stuff of his friends. "There is hot chocolate! And the fireplace is warm!" He brings the stuff upstairs.

When he comes down again he sees that Rei and Max just got rid of their jacks. And their shoes. Their scarf and mittens are also gone. He looks up to the roof. There is the mistletoe. He grins. "I'm in the kitchen!" Rei and Max blink. "There he is and there he goes. He is way too happy." Max winks at Rei. Rei blushes. "That must be because Kai is coming." He nods. "Come on Rei. Let's go sit by the fireplace." Max takes Rei's hand in his own. When he walks to the door of the living room he stops. "What wrong Max?" Max blinks. Then he point to the mistletoe. "Mistletoe…" he wishpers.

Rei blinks. 'Mistletoe? That means Max and I have to kiss…' he frowns. 'I want that, but this is to…Tyson!' He looks around, but Tyson is nowhere to be found (that rhymes!). Tyson is hiding himself behind the door of the kitchen.

Max slowly turns around. He doesn't say a word. Rei looks into his eyes. Max hand falls and he stands there motionless. Rei wants to do something, but he is frozen (from Max being quiet not from the weather outside!). Tyson is almost eating himself because he is so nervous. "Come on! Kiss!"

Rei bends forwards. Max closes his eyes and waits. Softly Rei's lips brush against Max's. Max's hands start to move. They go to Rei's shoulders and they hold Rei like he is Max everything. Tyson grins. "That is one couple, one two left. Hillary and Kenny! Watch out, I'm putting you together!"

Akaatje: this is not the end! It will continue! –Starts dancing around like a clown-

Kai: …Okay…I don't think she is sane anymore… (Sweat drop)

Tyson: She never was… (Sweat drop)

Akaatje: What I mend was that this is **NOT**, I repeat **NOT**, a one shot! –cheers for herself-

Tyson –cheers for Akaatje- Yah! You've done it!

Kai: Technically she is still doing it.

Tyson: I know, be happy for her. You don't want to know what tortures she knows…

Kai: Way to go Akaatje

Akaatje: You are acting suspicious….


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Time, part two…

Tyson, Max and Rei are sitting in the living room. Rei and max are sharing the love seat (That furniture is from Gramps, don't ask ;p) Tyson is sitting on the floor on a cushion. They are drinking the hot chocolate. "Hmm, this is really good Tyson! I didn't know you could make this." Rei states. "Then you know now." Tyson grins. "When is Kai going to be here Tyson?" Max asks. Tyson blushes. "It could be any minute. But Hillary and Kenny have to come first."

"Do you have a special reason for that?" Rei gives him a suspicious look. Tyson shakes his head. "No! What gives you the idea?" "You want them to be together, you already put us too together." Max explains.

Tyson's eyes grow wide. "What? No, no, that's…" "Admit it Tyson!" Tyson bows his head. "Fine! I wanted you to be together. So you would be happy! You are always dancing around each other." Rei and Max are stunned. "We were?" They look at each other. "It seems we must thank you for putting us together then. Thank you Tyson." Tyson smiles. "No thanks. You are my friends."

"And you are our friend. So we should do something for you in return. What do you want Tyson?" "Nothing. Trust me; what I want nobody can give me." He sights and gets up. Suddenly the doorbell rings. "That must be Kai, ore Hillary and Kenny. Who knows? I get it."

"Kenny! Hillary! Come inside before you catch a cold." Tyson smiles at his friends. "It's good to see you again." "Tyson?" "Yes?" "You saw us yesterday…" "…" Tyson blinks. "You remember? When we were shopping for Christmas presents." Then he nods. "Sorry Hillary. I guess my brains aren't working." "It doesn't matter." Tyson takes the bags out of his friend's hands. "I bring them upstairs."

Hillary is slowly walking to the door. Something strange is happening. Max and Rei are staring at here like see is a cow from the moon. Is there a cow on the moon? She gives them a strange look. On Max face there is a big grin and Rei smiles. Kenny is now standing next to her. The two boys inside point their fingers up, towards the ceiling. She follows their fingers. Then she blinks and looks at Kenny. Kenny is also looking up. Above them there is mistletoe hanging. Kenny blinks. 'Kissing Hillary is my most treasured dream.' He thinks. They look at each other.

Hillary smiles happily. She likes Kenny and she also likes the idea of kissing him. Kenny smiles at her. When she is happy so is he. They stare in each others eyes and seemed to have forgotten about everything else. Max and Rei share a look. They nod.

Tyson walks downstairs only to find Kenny and Hillary kissing like there is no tomorrow. There is a big grin on his face. "Eh, also a merry Christmas." He softly laughs. Kenny and Hillary break apart. Hillary looks at Tyson. "Thanks," she says before she slaps him. "Heey!" "That's for interrupting us." She smiles at him and then she gives him a hug. "And that's for putting us together." "That's even creepier." Another slap hits Tyson. The others laugh.

"So, I and Rei are together. You and Kenny. Now we only need Kai so confess his love to Tyson. Wait, I mend the other way around." Max looks at Tyson. "Because Tyson is madly in love with our cold captain." Tyson blushes and looks towards the ground. Then he shrugs. "There is no way Kai like me. He always orders me around and says that I have to train more. He always wants me to eat less and to wake up early." Hillary slaps him again.

"That was for my fun. But anyway. Do you really think that Tyson? Maybe he wants you to train more because he wants to see the movements of you body? Maybe he orders you around because he wants to posses you? Maybe he wants you to eat less so you will be healthy? Maybe he wants you to wake up early to see your face again?" She looks at him.

He blinks. "Do you think that?" "It could be possibly." The others nod. "So what we are going to do is put you under the mistletoe and wait for him." She smiles evilly. Tyson blinks again. 'Maybe he likes me after all.' He thinks.

Suddenly the doorbell rings again. Tyson is frozen on his place. Everybody looks at him. "Open the door. It must be Kai!" Hillary says. Tyson nods and stands up from his place. Like a mummy who can barley walk he walks towards the door.

Akaatje: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Gomen (is this right?)

Kai: Dam! I come in the story and suddenly you stop! There must be a hidden meaning…

Akaatje: there is, you were acting al strange….haha I get my revenge. But I promise you that the next chapter is gonna rock you world. Can some one give me some ideas for a lemon?

Kai –blinks- Lemon? –He looks at Tyson who blushes- I like that idea!

-Tyson nods-

Akaatje: Well, maybe it comes in chapter four. I can't promise. Thanks for reading and please review.

Kai and Tyson – blink- She said it herself!

Akaatje: - Starts slapping them. -


	3. Chapter 3

Akaatje: here it is chapter 3! –Cheers!-

Kai: Is there lemon in this part?

Akaatje: …-blinks- Kai, you know something?

Kai: Tell me

Akaatje: You are a pervert! And no, there is no lemon in this part. If someone is willing to give me some ideas there will be another part and there will be lemon!

Kai:… But I want lemon…

Tyson: Be happy, she lets us kiss!

Kai: Okay…But I still want Lemon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Time…part 3.

Tyson slowly opens his front door. "Hello…Kai." He blinks for a moment. He hasn't seen Kai for the last two weeks. Kai was in Russia, for business. He looks stunned. "It's good to see you again Kai." Kai nods. Tyson looks at Kai. Kai hasn't changed a bit. Still the same two-toned hair. Still the same ruby eyes. Still that same delicious body. Tyson licks his lips without noticing it. Kai blinks.

"Well, can I come inside?" "What…? Ow, yes of course. Come in, you are welcome." Tyson takes a step aside. He could almost slap himself for being such a weirdo. "Where can I put the presents?" Tyson blinks. 'Presents? Ow, I am totally weird! Presents, of course. It is Christmas!' He points at the Christmas tree in the living room. Kai nods.

"So where are Rei and Max? And Hillary and Kenny?" Kai looks around in the room, but he cannot find them. Neither does Tyson. Little do they know that those couples are in their rooms. Kenny did left Dizzy in the table. Closed, so it looks like she is shut off. But she isn't. She is recording everything inside the living room. And upstairs, in Kenny's and Hillary's room (Tyson put those together, don't ask) Rei, Max, Kenny and Hillary are looking at the second laptop of Kenny. They are watching every movement the two boys downstairs make.

"I don't know. They are probably inside their rooms. Maybe they wanted to rest?" Tyson shakes his head. 'I think they wanted me and Kai to have some time alone.' "What is that up there?" Kai points to the wall. There is also mistletoe. Tyson blinks. 'I didn't put it there. Strange I wonder…' "Mistletoe," he says. "Isn't that supposing to hanging on a ceiling ore something?" "Yes, that's what so strange. I didn't put it there." He blinks again. "Whatever. Come; let's sit by the fire place. It is nice and warm."

Kai is sitting next to Tyson in front of the fire place. He smiles softly when he is staring into the flames. "Kai?" "Hn?" "Do you like it here? I mean, do you like spending Christmas with us guys. And girl, Hillary." "Well, actually… I do Tyson." Kai smiles more. "This is going to be my best Christmas time ever. I don't know why. I just know it." He looks at Tyson. Tyson blushes, but Kai thinks it is from the fire.

"So Tyson. How are you doing?" "What do you mean?" "I haven't seen you in two weeks. How are you?" "Well, fine I guess. But what happened to you?" "What do you mean?" "You are acting like a normal person…" Silence fills the room. "Is that strange for me?" "Yes, I don't man to be rude. But it is strange for you." Tyson looks at the floor. Kai softly smiles. "Maybe is has to do something with the person I like." He wishpers. Tyson looks up. "What?" "Is it also strange for me to like somebody?" Tyson blinks. He shakes his head. "I mean…who do you like?"

Kai shifts nervously. "You will find out at Christmas." "But Kai, it is Christmas." "I mean, you will find out when you unwrap your gifts." "Why? Kai, are you nervous?" Tyson looks at Kai with a worried look on his face. Kai looks away. Tyson places his hand under Kai's chin. He forces Kai to look into his eyes. "Tell me." His command is softly spoken. Kai blinks and tries to free his head. But Tyson holds him firmly in place.

"Let me go Tyson, I cannot tell you. Not now. Please…" Little blue (blue? I think they are blue –stick out her tongue-) tears find their way down Kai's cheek. "Don't…Kai?" Tyson brushes Kai's cheek, he is brushing away Kai's tears. "Tyson, it is the first time I cried in ten years. The last time I cried was when my mother and father died. They died when I was seven." Kai frees himself and looks out the other way. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

Tyson is shocked. Kai is crying. Kai, captain of the Bladebreakers. He seemed unbreakable, untouchable. **His** Kai is crying. What can he do?

"Kai, don't cry." Kai looks at him. "I'm weak. I'm crying in front of you, the one I never wanted to see me cry." He looks towards the floor again. "Kai, don't cry. Why are you crying? Is it because of your parents?" "No." "Then why-." "I cry because I know that I cannot have my most treasured wish. I want it so badly." Tyson looks at Kai in confusion. 'What does he want then?'

"Kai? What is your most treasured gift? If I can give it to you, then I give it to you (…I don't know what to say, it sound so obvious…)" Tyson looks at Kai with a soft smile. Kai tears are dried. "I don't know what to say." Tyson gives Kai once more the worried look. Kai stares into the chocolate brown eyes. He feels like he is floating on air.

Tyson, **his** Tyson, worries about him.

Then he finally makes a move. He grasps Tyson's face. One look and then he has his lips over Tyson's. Tyson is shocked. He is frozen on his place on the ground. Kai opens his eyes. "Sorry." He gets up and starts walking away. "Wait you!" Tyson runs after him and knocks him over. Now they are both lying on the floor. "You are not getting anywhere!" 'This is it. Now he is going to tell me he hates me and he never wants to see my face again.' Kai thinks. He closes his eyes and waits for those words.

But those words never come.

Kai opens his eyes. What's going on here? Tyson is looking at him with a big smile on his face. "Was that your most treasured wish?" Kai nods slowly. He doesn't know how to react. But Tyson does.

He bends over and brushes his lips against Kai's. Kai's eyes are wide open of shock. But he let's go of his stiffed reaction (his whole body, not that … down there… :$) and relaxes. "You know something Kai?" "No, tell me." (whoa! I get a dejavu!) "I wanted this for a long time." "Just like me. But do you know something?" "Tell me Kai." "I want even more. I want you to hold me. I want to looks at your face when I wake up." "Hillary said that you want me to wake up early to see my face again. Se also said that you wanted me to train to see my body movements. You want me to eat les because you want me to stay healthy and you order me around because you want to posses me." "Hillary is to smart for her own good. But she is right about all those things."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaatje: And here I stop. For this chapter anyway.

Kai: But I want a lemon! And you are making me a softy AGAIN!

Akaatje: Shut up slave. –grins evilly- You get your lemon, in the next chapter. Start begging the readers for reviews!

Kai: Why?

Akaatje: So I get some new ideas! Ow, and about you being a softy…

Kai: Yes…you want to apologize?

Akaatje: …NO! Off course not. Tyson likes it when you are a softy person. So you are softy!

Tyson: Kai! I love you! –starts hugging Kai-

Akaatje: -grins evilly- Muahahaha! See you next chapter…ow and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Time…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kai, what are we going to do now?" Tyson looks shyly into Kai's eyes. Kai smirks evilly. "What do you want to do Tyson?" Tyson blushes. "Well…I always wanted to touch …ehrm…" The blush grows deeper. "Where? Where do you want to touch me Tyson?" Kai crawls towards his new found lover. Tyson looks down, the blush still in the same place on his face. Kai places his hand on Tyson's shoulder. He pushes Tyson's body against his and takes with his other hand one of Tyson's hands. He puts Tyson's hand on his chest.

"How does that feel Tyson?" "Good…really…But I think it would even feel better without clothes on it." Kai blinks. Then he smiles softly. "Fine with me." He stretches himself and takes of his shirt. Then he places Tyson's hand on his chest again.

Tyson begins to move his hand up and down Kai's chest. Kai moans in the touch. "I like it and you like it." Tyson's lips find Kai's and they kiss again like there is no tomorrow. Kai feels something licking at his under lip. He opens his mouth and Tyson's tongue enters it.

Tyson's hand goes to Kai's jeans. (In my fic, he wears jeans, they show his lower backside …you know;p) Kai moves his hips up and down. (Yes Kai is the uke in here!  ) "Tyson please…I need you." Tyson's tongue dart out of his mouth and licks Kai's tummy. Kai moans even more.

Tyson takes of al of Kai's clothes. When he sees Kai naked in front of him his movement suddenly grow nervous. 'Kai…Kai is giving me what I want most. He is giving me himself.' He shakes his head. 'But can I handle it all?' Kai notice Tyson's nervous and takes a shaking hand. "What's wrong Tyson? Please…" Tyson looks into Kai's ruby orbs. He sees the need for him. He sees the love Kai want to give to him. He sees all the emotion that Kai had locked up inside for a long time.

He nods and places kisses on Kai again. "I will do anything for you." Kai bend his head to give Tyson more space. Tyson takes of his own clothes and starts massaging Kai's muscles. Kai tries to return the pleasure but Tyson is giving him too much to bear. 'I return him this pleasure another time then.' He thinks. But then he is off again, going to ninth cloud.

Tyson is touching him everywhere. On his chest, stomach, legs everywhere. Even on his most private part. Tyson strokes his full length and moves his mouth towards his. He gives Kai a questionable look and Kai nods. Then Tyson starts licking Kai's length and sucking on it. Kai cannot describe his feelings. When he is almost there Tyson stops. Kai looks up, whining at the lost of the pleasure.

Tyson is now stroking his own length. He looks at Kai. "Please Tyson. Please, I need you." Kai is begging Tyson to free him. Tyson nods and whispers some nice words into Kai's ears. "It will be alright Kai." He looks around in the living room. 'What can I use for lubrication?' He looks down at Kai. 'He is so beautiful.' "Kai, what can I use for lubrication?" Kai is going mad. "I don't care. Please Tyson." Tyson nods and sucks on his own fingers. Kai stares at him for a moment and then takes Tyson's finger out of Tyson's mouth and into is own. He starts sucking on them.

When they are wed enough Tyson pulls them back. "Ready?" Kai nods again. Tyson pushes one finer into Kai's virgins opening. "Come on! I can handle it!" Tyson nods and pushes his other finger into it to. Tyson holds them still for a moment, so that Kai can adjust himself. When Kai starts to move, Tyson retreats his fingers and pushes his toping manhood into Kai.

Kai screams at the pain he feels first. But when Tyson starts pushing he finds himself on ninth cloud again. Tyson is hitting Kai's secret spot time after time. Kai now screams of the pleasure.

"Faster." He demands. Tyson does what Kai wants.

"Harder."

"Ow, Kai. My god. You….OOOOooowwww my god."

"Tyson!"

They both climax at the same time. Tyson falls on Kai. They are all sticky and sweaty.

Kai looks into his lovers eyes. "I love you." "I love you to Kai." They stay right where they are. On the floor of the living room. When they slowly fall asleep they both know they won't leave each other.

"O. My. GOD! That was…" Kenny stares at his second laptop. "That was…" Hillary, who is sitting next to him, has a smile on her face. Rei and Max are looking in each others eyes now. "I love you to Rei." "Same here Max." They both blush and hold hands. Hillary leans into Kenny. "Go out of this room you." She says toward Rei and Max. They nods and leave quietly. "So Kenny? Shall we?" Kenny looks up with a confused look on his face. "But just sleeping." He nods and kisses her on her lips. She smiles. "Love you."

Rei and Max are walking towards their room. "They are lucky." "Yes they are." "We are lucky." "Yes we are, Max. We are." Rei hugs his lover. When he meets Max's eyes, he sees stars in them. "So, what do you think?" "What?" Rei looks confused. "Should we try that too?" Then Rei laughs. "Whatever you want Love. Whatever you want."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaatje: So, what do you think? Good? Bad?

Kai: Bad

Akaatje: I didn't ask you anything. And why are you so negative? I gave you Lemon.

Kai: You made me the UKE!

Akaatje: You are cute when you are under, stop complaining.

Tyson: Yes Kai. You have to admit, that feels good.

Kai –sights- Fine, whatever.

Akaatje: Please review People! I luf YA! (L)


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas time…chapter 5.

Akaatje: Muahahaha! Today we have chapter 5!

Kai: And is there going to be Kai and Tyson action?

Akaatje: No my dear. Today there is going to be Rei and Max action!

Kai: What o.0? Rei and Max action? No way! I want-

Akaatje: You get, in the sequel! But first we have Rei and Max action and then we have Hilary and Kenny action! – starts cheering!-

So let getting started!

Christmas time, chapter 5.

_Rei and Max's room…_

"What do you think Rei?" The always cheery Max is now looking at the floor. "What do I think about what?" A confused Rei is walking towards Max. Max is blushing. "Well, what do you think about the thing… well that thing that was keeping Kai and Tyson busy…?" Max stutters. Rei smiles at his little Max. "I think it is something that's like a treasure. You only should do it if you are ready for it." He sits on the bed. "If you've never done it before, do you think that should matter if you are with the one you love?" Asks Max nervously. "I told you a few moments ago, I'll do whatever you want, Love." Rei pulls Max towards him. Max's face flushes and he starts to giggle.

Rei gives Max a suspicious look. "What? Don't look at me like that!" Max giggles more. He hugs him. "Can I ask you another question?" "Sure." "Can we have…?" Max grows silent. Rei releases Max and puts a hand under his chin. "What do you want Max?" Max bends his head and now his lips are barely touching Rei's.

"I want to kiss you." His lips meet Rei's. His hand feels Rei's well toned body. Rei's hands go over Max's hair. When Rei feels something licking at his under lip he opens his mouth and Max is free to explore Rei's cavern.

A few moments later they break apart. "That was…" Max leis his hand on Rei chest. He sights happily. Rei wraps his arms around Max's waist. He pulls him more towards him. "Do you want more Max?" He looks and his, HIS, innocent Max. Max is blushing.

"I want more. I want it so badly. But I'm…I have…no eh…I am a virgin." Max face is just as red as a tomato. Rei smiles. "I don't think that is going to be a problem." He gives Max a small kiss on his hair. "Because I am a virgin as well."

Max looks up. "You are? But you are the hottest person I know!" His big cute eyes are filled with unbelief. "Max, I waited for the right person to…Well, the first moment I lied my eyes on you…You were so beautiful…I didn't want to…I promised myself to give myself to the person who is special to me…I waited for that person, I waited for you…" Rei stutters. Now he is the one blushing.

Max smiles softly. Then his hands play with Rei's hair. "Than… let's do it." He opens the buttons of Rei's shirt and almost rips it of. "I want you, and I want you NOW!" He pushes Rei onto the bed and start kissing him on his chest.

Rei is shocked that Max, his little and innocent Max, is acting like this. "Max, are you sure?"

Max nods and his hands go to Rei's waist. Then he looks at Rei with his cute face. "Please Rei?"

Rei smiles softly and gives in. He kisses Max on his mouth and takes all of his (his own clothes). Max blinks at Rei's beauty. Rei blushes at Max's attention.

Max grins and gets up. He slowly takes of his own clothes while winking seducible at his lover on the bed. Rei is admiring Max's body. He licks his lips and grabs Max. He pulls his Max to his body and starts kissing him everywhere he can reach. Max bend his head and captures Rei's mouth. He forces his tong inside and plays with Rei's tong.

Rei moves his hand to Max's manhood and starts pumping it. Max pulls his tong back and moans. "God Rei, you…" He can't finish his sentence.

"I know." Rei smirks and grabs Max's ass. He pulls Max up and swings him to his die. Then he crawls on top of him. "No." Max says. "This way." Max turns himself on his belly. "Please Rei, take me! I am yours."

Rei nods. "Then suck." Max grabs Rei's fingers from behind and starts sucking on them. Now Rei can't take is. It is almost too much. He pulls his fingers back and pushes them in Max's entrance. Max moans in the progress.

Rei moves his fingers so that Max can adjust himself. When he thinks Max can takes it, he pulls his fingers back and he pushes himself into Max. Max screams at the pain first, but then he nods. "It okay, please move!"

Rei starts pumping. Max starts moaning. For Rei it feels like heaven. Max is feeling the same.

When they both climax they are both sweaty and sticky. They fall on the bed.

"Rei…?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Rei wraps his hands around Max and then they both fall asleep.

Akaatje: You know that it is hard, writing a lemon?

Kai: No, I didn't know

Akaatje: You never did. You should try.

Tyson: Good one anyway. But it would've been better with Kai and me.

Akaatje – sticks out tongue- Next chappie will be Hilary and Chief! Be prepared! And please review!


End file.
